Baby Talk
by skye3
Summary: Very short post 5.14 oneshot. MD of course.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda and ABC.**

He should be celebrating. He knew that. He just made a very impossible surgery possible. Archer was alive. He was still in recovery but he was alive. So celebrating was the most rational thing to do right now. Well technically, he is celebrating. He was in a bar, surrounded by his friends and Mark just handed him a Scotch for the third time. Or is it the fifth, he wasn't really counting. They were saying something about how Mark and Sam managed to be late at almost all their classes back in med school. And he knew that he should be listening and laughing at the joke Naomi just made. He should be 'celebrating and catching up' as Meredith put it. He came in with her and had the opportunity to sit with her for a few minutes until she shooed him away, saying something about his friends were visiting and he should be entertaining them. Well he could be doing just that - entertaining, celebrating and catching up and whatever other things a hotshot neurosurgeon like him should be doing right now. He really could, only if she would just stop with the giggling. Three empty shot glasses were lined up in front of her, so that explained the giggling. But she should really stop giggling. Because it was distracting. Well, if he thought of it the other way, it was making him concentrate. It was making him concentrate on her.

"Derek!" Naomi snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Huh? Wha...What?" He looked around and noticed that he was the only one left sitting at their table.

"What's wrong with you?" Naomi demanded.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

Naomi yanked at his arm. "Come on, get up."

"What? Why?"

"We're dancing, Derek!" She pointed to Mark, Addie and Sam who were already dancing at the middle of the bar.

"Oh...you know I don't dance in public." He reasoned.

Naomi let out a frustrated sigh. "Derek, you operated on a guy with worms in his brain and he lived! Nobody would care if you dance like a dork. Now, come on!"

Derek winced. How many glasses did he have? He wasn't drunk yet. He knew that much. But he was definitely buzzed. He knew it because Naomi's voice had an echo. Loud noises had echoes when he was buzzed. And right now, the echo was definitely there. He scanned the bar. She was still there, still giggling, a bottle of beer in hand. And right then, something clicked in his mind.

"Alright, alright. I'm dancing." He drained his drink the stood up.

"Great!" Naomi skipped away happily and joined the others.

Derek held onto the table to steady him self. He really shouldn't have accepted that last glass of Scotch from Mark. Because now he's wobbly and his vision's a little blurry and his head was pounding. But everything was good. He just had to put one foot in front of the other. That was easy.

Or not. Navigating through a crowded bar was with one too many Scotch in your system was not easy. But he did it anyway. Because he was celebrating. He vaguely heard Addison and Sam calling him but he ignored them. As he got closer to her, the smile on his face grew wider. And maybe it was just his alcohol buzzed brain but he could already smell lavender even if he was still a few feet away.

"Hey," He kissed her cheek.

"Derek!" Meredith exclaimed happily.

"Hi," his smile grew wider, if that was even possible. Nothing like the love of your life looking very happy to see you. "Wanna dance?" He murmured, his lips brushing against her ear.

Meredith regarded her boyfriend for a few seconds. "Okay," she smiled, turning to place her beer on the bar and asking her friends if they'd want to dance as well.

She giggled as she pulled Derek into the dance floor, his hands immediately closing around her waist as they swayed to the music.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" She giggled.

"I'm not drunk. What makes you think I'm drunk?"

"You're dancing in public, Derek." She stated.

He nodded. "I know. But…I'm not drunk. And we're not dancing. We're just….swaying."

"Really?"

"Okay….maybe…maybe I'm a little buzzed." He laughed.

"I thought so. I'm a little buzzed too. But not as much as you." She grinned.

His lips inches away from hers, he whispered, "I know," before capturing her lips in a quick kiss.

After a while, Meredith rested her head on Derek's chest, her eyes getting a little droopy. "Sleepy?" he asked.

"No," she murmured against his chest.

"Okay," he said ducking down, burying his face in the crook of her neck and breathing in the lavender scent he loved so much.

People were probably staring at them because they didn't do PDA much in the hospital. So when they do, people stared and talked. But right now, they didn't care.

"Der?"

"Hmm?"

She lifted her head and looked at him. "You said you wanted my crappy babies."

"I did." He grinned, then his face softened, "I do, Mer."

"Okay," she nodded, "and you said all of them."

"Yes," he agreed.

"Okay," she replied silently and rested her head back on his chest.

His brows furrowed, "Mer – "

"How many?" she murmured shyly, her voice muffled by his shirt that he almost didn't hear her.

"What?" He grinned. She was asking him how many kids he wanted. She was definitely ready. He just had to come up with the perfect way to ask .

Meredith sighed and lifted her head from his chest once again. "How many kids do you want, Der?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh," he smiled, "I…I haven't really decided on how many yet. But it's up to you, Mer. I don't care how many, as long as we have kids…or a kid, if you just want one."

"Okay," her arms around his torso squeezed a little tighter. "Two….maybe three."

He kissed her then. His girlfriend was completely amazing and he couldn't not kiss her. "Okay. Two, maybe three is great." He said, hugging her close as he fought the urge to just drag her out of the bar and head home and have his way with her on their bed. He could do that later. But for now, this was good. Actually, this was perfect.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are love.**


End file.
